Primrose Everdeen (o cómo morir de amor)
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Para el reto "Parodiando los Juegos" del Foro "Hasta el Final de la pradera". Tuve que cargarme a Prim (y fue un placer hacerlo). Con este summary no lo leerá nadie. Me consta.


Para el reto _Parodiando los Juegos_, del foro _Hasta el Final de la pradera_ (no creo que gane, pero en fin…)

* * *

_**Primrose Everdeen (o cómo morir de amor)**_

* * *

El primer domingo de Julio es un día genial por innumerables razones.

En primer lugar, es el cumpleaños de Lady, esa cabra asquerosa y moribunda que recibí como regalo de mi hermana hace un par de años. La habría aplastado a pedradas de no ser porque tal día como hoy, en lugar de leche, le sale batido de fresa de las ubres (esa es la razón por la que intuí que era su cumpleaños).

El primer domingo de Julio también es un día maravilloso porque Rory Hawthorne y sus colegas acostumbran a ir al río (el que pasa por el centro del distrito, no los del otro lado de la alambrada, claro), a pasarse la mañana chapoteando y cazando peces… en pelotas. Qué puedo decir: es una delicia observarles; sobre todo a Rory, quien a sus dieciséis ya me pone por lo menos tan cachonda, si no más, que su hermano mayor. Y como lo de Gale conmigo viene a ser más o menos imposible (él suspira por Katniss), pues hay que conformarse con poder acosar a al segundo Hawthorne (tan buenorro como el primero, insisto, pero algo más accesible).

El corazón me palpita a mil por hora, humedezco la entrepierna solo de mirarle, y fantaseo en rated M mientras lo observo: ojos grises, piel bronceada y cuerpo de infarto y medio (la forma en que sus músculos se tensan y se destensan cuando nada a lo mariposa; la forma en que el agua brilla sobre la piel cuadriculada de su estómago…). Muero por arrastrarlo hasta la escombrera conmigo y hacerle cosas muy muy sucias allí.

Ay… si la mojigata y reprimida de Katniss se enterase de que frecuento ese lugar… movería Roma con Santiago hasta encontrar un cinturón de castidad y colocármelo…, lo cual mandaría al traste la única diversión decente que ofrece el distrito para una chica de mi edad. Me horripila la idea.

Pero lo más extraordinario de los primeros domingos de Julio, y de este para ser más exactos, es La Cosecha. Después de considerarlo cuidadosamente durante unas cuantas noches de insomnio, he decidido lanzarme al voluntariado.

Expongo mis razones;

La primera y de más peso: quiero demostrarle al mundo (dígase Panem), pero sobre todo a la pelma de mi hermana, que de verdad tengo agallas (y de paso quitármela de encima, aunque sea muriéndome, porque francamente, no la soporto).

La segunda, y casi con tanto peso como la primera; Rory Hawthorne estará en los Juegos (lo vocea por todas partes, creo que también para jorobar a su hermano). Qué mejor momento para sacar toda mis armas de seducción que atrapados en la arena, en medio de una lucha a muerte por la supervivencia. Allí dentro sí que podré acosarlo a base de bien.

La tercera es casi una nimiedad, comparada con las otras dos; pero lo reconozco: quiero glamour, quiero fama, quiero que las muchachas del Capitolio se tiñan de rubio y se peinen con dos trenzas para parecerse a mí. Me la sopla morirme en el proceso.

Todo se ciñe meticulosamente a mis planes – me abro paso a empujones entre la multitud para solicitar el puesto; Effie Trinket adula mi bonito peinado; todos vitorean mi nombre mientras Katniss se da de cabezazos contra el muro que tiene a su espalda – hasta que dicen el nombre del tributo masculino…

Mierda. Horror. Él sí que no. Peter, Pita, Potter, o algo así… no tengo claro su nombre porque en casa nos referimos a él como '_el panadero molesto_´; o simplemente _El molesto_, para abreviar. El motivo: se empeña en aparecer en la Veta cada viernes portando un cargamento de magdalenas glaseadas de azúcar rosa con un corazón en la cúspide, a modo de guinda. Son para Katniss. Y aunque todo, absolutamente todo el distrito sepa de sobra que Katniss aborrece el dulce, _El molesto_ sigue en sus trece para ver si así se gana sus favores. Las magdalenas suelen ser consumidas mano a mano entre Lady y Buttercup (mi precioso gatito), lo que normalmente lleva a una inevitable indigestión que termina conmigo limpiando sus potas a la mañana del sábado.

"Ha sido tu culpa, así que tú te encargas", acostumbra decir Katniss. "Si las quemásemos no pasaría esto"… y se larga con Gale a hacer no se sabe qué en el bosque (porque con lo puritana que es, dudo que se deje hacer nada por el tío más caliente del distrito. Será imbécil).

Quién sabe cómo, aunque imagino que a base de saltos, _Pita el molesto_ ha conseguido hacerse ver a través de la gente, gritando como un poseso; "¡No temas amada mía, yo protegeré a tu hermana de los peligros de la arena!". Y ahora lo tengo al lado (le saco al menos una cabeza), tratando de agarrar mi mano mientras busca a Katniss con los ojos – ella prosigue en su intento de abrirse la cabeza contra el muro, y para variar, lo ignora.

Tendré que estarle eternamente agradecida a la mente lúcida que decidió que este año podría haber tres voluntarios en el 12. Al parecer, el inaceptable comportamiento de la tributo del 13 en la pasada edición – una jovenzuela muy mandona de nombre Coin, que pretendió hacer del estadio un desfile militar, poniendo a marchar al resto de participantes al ritmo de sus silbidos de la Marsellesa – ha dejado sin representante femenina este año a su distrito.

Cuando Effie pide un voluntario más, el corazón está a punto de salírseme por la boca; _Que sea Rory, que sea Rory, que sea Rory…_

Y es Rory; menos mal. El corazón me palpita de júbilo, aunque observar a su hermano acompañar a la mía en su intento de rompe el muro a cabezazos no sea una visión demasiado grata.

Camino del Capitolio, aprovecho para matizar mis planes - cuaderno y lápiz en mano – mientras contemplo a Rory por el rabillo del ojo echar una partida al parchís con _Pita el molesto_.

* * *

**Día 1** – de viaje hacia el Capitolio

Objetivo: Rory Hawthorne – dibujo un par de corazones al lado del nombre.

Edad: 16, como yo.

Altura: 1´80 mínimo.

Color de ojos: gris tormenta.

Color de pelo: marrón chocolate.

Misión del día: acercarse sutilmente al Objetivo.

Agente al cargo: PR07 – alias: _Me muero por sus huesos._

Al final del día tengo que aceptar a regañadientes que la misión ha sido un fracaso. Me senté en su regazo como si nada, le puse su mano mi teta, y él, impávido, siguió la partida de parchís con Pita como si tal cosa. _¿Será gay?_. La idea es tan absurda que me apresuro a desecharla de la cabeza.

* * *

**Día 2** – el desfile

Objetivo: monísimo en leotardos marcándole el paquete.

Agente al cargo: PR07 – alias: _Se los arrancaba a mordiscos._

Tragedia de la situación: _El molesto_ se coloca en medio de ambos en la carroza, lanzándole besos al público, mientras recuerda a Katniss lo valiente que es (por si lo está viendo). _Así se le prendan los rizos_ (opino al verlo).

Conclusión del día: habrá que librarse del molesto.

* * *

**Día 3** – entrenamientos

Objetivo: ¿se puede estar más bueno?

Agente al cargo: PR07 – alias: _Haces que moje las bragas_

Logros del día: 0_. Él molesto_ acapara al Objetivo la mitad de la jornada, tratando de enseñarle a camuflarse como un fresal. La otra mitad del día, el Objetivo se la pasa metiendo mano a la Tributo Irrelevante nº 7, una tal Johanna Mason (quién se pasea vestida en bragas y nada más por el gimnasio); y la muy guarra se deja. _Al menos ya sé que no es gay_ (me digo resignada).

* * *

**Día 4** – las entrevistas

Objetivo: más increíble que nunca (aunque mejoraría sin camiseta).

Agente al cargo: PR07 – alias: _On fire con solo mirarte._

Decepción nº 1 del día: Objetivo comentando a Caesar Flickerman que es un lobo solitario y nunca ha querido novia. _¿Identidad sexual de Rory Hawthorne otra vez bajo sospecha?_ (resoplo agitando la cabeza hacia ambos lados).

Decepción nº 2 del día: A pesar de lo dicho a Cesar Flickerman, Objetivo buscando algo bajo la falda de la Tributo Irrelevante nº 1, una tal Glimmer (cuyas luces del vestido le hacen perfectamente confundible con un árbol de navidad).

* * *

**Día 5** – el goong

Objetivo: tan sexy como siempre sobre esa plataforma.

Agente al cargo: PR07 – alias: _Te seguiré a adónde vayas, precioso._

Análisis de la situación: la arena es un laberinto de espejos. El resto de Tributos Irrelevantes de género femenino babean contemplando a Objetivo. El Tributo Irrelevante masculino nº 4, indignado por la falta de atención, grita "Venid a mí, nenas". _El molesto _se hace caca en la mismísima plataforma, pero no explota ni nada. _Menuda mierda_ (digo para mis adentros).

* * *

**Día 6** – el primero de la arena

Objetivo: alcanza un lago escondido entre espejos, consigue agua y empapado y sin ropa está para hacerle una cantidad indecente de favores.

Agente al cargo: PR07 – alias: _Me baño contigo te guste o no._

Logros de la jornada: un montón;

_ - El molesto_ trata de entablar conversación con su propia imagen reflejada en los espejos. Es tan afable que intenta darse un auto-abrazo y al rato de darse porrazos contra el cristal, palma inevitablemente. Lo deja todo asqueroso de sangre.

- La Tributo Irrelevante femenino nº 11, una niñita muy mona, muere al quedarse sin aire mientras berreaba una cancioncilla de cuatro notas. La pobre. Fumaba demasiado.

- Al Objetivo le gusta tanto meterme mano a mí como al resto. Ahora somos aliados, y le he curado una herida en el cuello a lametones.

* * *

**Día 7** – el segundo en la arena

Objetivo: creo que empieza a enamorarse.

Agente al cargo: PR07 – alias: _Hazme tuya._

Logros de la jornada: una cantidad ingente de Tributos Irrelevantes cayendo como moscas de la manera menos original;

- El nº 4 masculino se desgasta a sí mismo de tanto sobarse. La nº 4 femenina le imita. Les faltaban dos hervores.

- Mason, la exhibicionista del 7, usó su hacha cual boomerang y el arma termino por rebanarle el cuello.

- Otros tantos fenecen aplastados por un ejército de clones de la Galleta de Jengibre (los Vigilantes no tienen su mejor año en cuanto innovación con los mutos)

- Objetivo y yo nos acariciamos mutuamente mientras aquello sucede. _Qué delicia_ (suspiro).

* * *

**Día 8** – apunta a ser el último.

Objetivo: dice que quiere que muramos juntos (lo tengo en el bote).

Agente al cargo: PR07 – alias: _Lo que tú me pidas mi amor._

Logros del día: pues eso, morirnos juntos.

Sucesión de los hechos;

- Yo le propongo copular hasta fallecer de cansancio.

- Él me dice que el sudor no queda bien en las cámaras, aunque acaba accediendo.

- Nos ponemos con _primor_ a la tarea.

- Él termina muerto con mi lengua en su laringe tras susurrarme un _te quiero_

- Yo muero entre los jadeos provocados por un mega-increible-super-alucinante orgasmo abrasador, que me chamusca y consume desde dentro hasta que exploto en llamas.

_Maravilloso final_ (me digo a mí misma satisfecha, aunque en realidad pienso: _¿Quién es ahora The girl on fire… eh Katniss? Supera esto. Ja)))_

* * *

**n/a: **hoy me sentía tierna, y Prim es un amor. Quería que muriera de una forma más amable que en los libros. ¿Algún review…?

disclaimer; cualquier cosa razonable que hayais leido en el fic, es de Collins.


End file.
